EL BUEN DESPERTAR
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Revy siente una atracción por Rock que no puede evitar,pero...¿este sentirá algo parecido por ella?.¿Cómo reaccionará al saberlo?. Solo leed y saberlo.


**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Sé que aun tengo a medias mis historias por capítulos,pero me acabo de ver la serie de Black Lagoon y tenía la necesidad de escribir sobre Revy y Rock,ya que me encantaba la pareja que hacían juntos por que,precisamente,son muy diferentes y he notado los guiños a esa pareja que hacen en la serie.**

**Antes de empezar con la historia,diré lo mismo de siempre y que todo el mundo ya debería saber. Los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su legitimo autor o autora. No tengo ni idea cual de las dos es,por que eso esta escrito en kanjis y mi nivel de japones no es tan alto ni por allí paso. También decir que la historia esta basada en lo que pasa después de las temporadas 1º ,2º y las Ovas y que la historia contiene lemmon,pero eso lo habréis podido deducir por la categoría,¿verdad?.**

**Bueno...con todo eso,os dejo con la historia y ya seguiremos hablando luego.**

_EL BUEN DESPERTAR_.

Revy se encontraba aquella mañana durmiendo la mona que había pillado,ya que se había pasado toda la noche,hasta bien entrada la madrugada,bebiendo con Eda y no permitiría jamás que esa tipa le ganara a ella a quien daba más tragos de la botella. No se había dejado ganar antes y no iba a empezar ahora. De eso podía estar más que seguro hasta el mismísimo infierno.

El problema de ese juego era que aunque se llamara``quien daba más trago de la botella´´,en singular, la supuesta monja tenía todo un arsenal de botellas preparadas para esa noche,pensando que si emborrachaba a esta,le seria mucho más fácil sacarle el dinero con el juego de cartas,cosa que no había sido así,y que estaría más habladora sobre un tema al que a ella le encantaba recurrir cuando ambas estaban a solas en el interior de la capilla,apoyadas en la mesa.

-¿De verdad que aun no ha pasado nada entre tú y Rock?. Dos Manos,¿estas perdiendo habilidad o que demonios te pasa?. Tienes a ese tipo siempre cerca y ni lo has catado. Si no piensas hacerlo, siempre puedes pasármelo a mi. Ya verás que buen uso le doy.

Sonrió triunfante cuando Revy le dirigió una molesta mirada por encima de sus cartas,pero abandonaron ese tema ,dejando de intentar sacarle algunas palabras al respecto al notar que verdaderamente se molesta hasta el punto que ni se molestaba en dispararle,y esta ya se concentró en sacarle solo el dinero que,supuestamente,iba al cajón de donaciones de la iglesia.

Aunque siempre aparecía ropa nueva en su armario después de las partidas.

Revy se removió en la cama,notando un molesto zumbido en la cabeza que aumentaba de intensidad conforme se iba despertando.``_Ahhggg. ¡Maldita mala zorra de Eda!. La muy cabrona seguro que me hizo beber tanto anoche para que hoy tuviera un día de mierda´´_,pensó. Pero,a pesar de que el dolor era molesto, era mejor que abrir los ojos, que se dañaban ante la luz que entraba en la habitación, así que permaneció con estos cerrados,tumbada boca arriba,desparramada sobre la cama, con las sábanas por el piso y todo el suelo plagado de latas y botellas vacías,junto a montañas de cajas de pizza.

De repente,oyó un ruido que se acercaba al cuarto y el sonido de las bisagras cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación,pero esta no se molestó en abrir si quiera los ojos para ver de quien se trataba,ya que eso le supondría un trabajo innecesario.

-Revy,levantate de una vez. No podemos perder el día durmiendo-le dijo Rock,que parecía ser el personaje que había entrado para molestarla aquella mañana.- Dutch piensa que es posible que nos salga algún trabajo.

Se acercó a la cama de esta,inclinándose sobre ella para llegar a abrir del todo la persiana para que toda la luz que reinaba fuera entrara a aquella jungla selvática que era el cuarto de Dos Manos.

Esta abrió un ojo,recordando las cosas que Eda solía decirle que haría con Rock si lo tuviera a mano y no fuera tan reprimida como ella, y centró su mirada en él,que permanecía ignorante al echo de que Revy ya se encontraba despierta desde hacia rato y lo observaba.

¿Por qué se reprimía tanto,como decía Eda?.¿Qué era lo que la paraba tanto a la hora de la verdad?.¿Tenia miedo de que Rock la rechazara o la encontrara repulsiva,como le había pasado con esa niña rumana de la que había huido cuando esta se había empezado a desnudar?. ¿Realmente tenía tanto miedo a que la apartara?. Había hecho cosas para que se percatara de su existencia más que para pegar tiros,paseando casi desnuda por sus narices con una toalla al rededor del cuello y unas bragas recién salida de la ducha,pero él se había quedado como si un colega pasara por allí sin más( Ova 1º).

Este seguía intentando abrir la ventana sin echarle el peso de su cuerpo encima,pero los brazos de Revy rodearon su cuello,haciendo que Rock bajara la mirara,extrañado,hacia su cuerpo,que solo estaba adornado con sus típicas bragas negras y nada más.

-Te has pasado toda la noche bebiendo con Eda,¿verdad?-le preguntó Rock cuando salió un poco del asombro del gesto de ella.

-¿Me cuelgo de tu cuello,desnuda,en una cama,y solo se te ocurre preocuparte sobre si he bebido?- le dijo Revy,aun con la voz algo pastosa.

-Deja de jugar, Revy. Te tienes que levantar.

-¿Es que no me ves como una mujer?-le preguntó esta,molesta de que pensara que si hacia aquello, debía de ser en broma y acercando a este para que su pecho tocara contra sus pechos, haciendo que la cara de Rock adquiriera un ligero tinte de rojo.

-Deja de gastarme bromas. No tiene gracia-le dijo este,algo cortado por la situación.

Al notar eso, Revy no pudo evitar sonreír,ya que había logrado sacar una reacción inesperada.

-¿Crees que solo haría esto para jugar?.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-le gritó,intentando levantarse,pero los brazos de ella no le dejaron.

Ella estaba haciendo fuerza para mantenerlo cerca y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo como castigo por tratar de escapar.

-Nunca te das cuenta de las cosas importantes-le dijo ella, claramente molesta.

-¿Cosas importantes?.¿Cómo cuales?-le preguntó él,ignorante de lo que pasaba allí.

Revy,mucho más que molesta al comprobar que este no parece entender,le cogió la cabeza y la acercó de golpe a la suya,depositando en sus labios un beso rudo,sin ningún tipo de delicadeza ni encanto femenino. Pillando a este por sorpresa,consiguió abrirse paso al interior de la boca de Rock con la lengua sin ningún tipo de impedimento,intentando arrancar una respuesta de los labios de este como si le fuera la vida en ello, mordisqueándole los labios cuando retiraba la lengua y volviéndola a introducir una y otra vez.

Rock estaba tan impactado ante aquello que no se atrevía ni a mover los brazos,los cuales se habían quedado congelados en el aire por encima del cuerpo desnudo de Revy,mientras ella continuo con su asalto hasta que se separó tan abruptamente como le había besado,pero sin dejar que este alejara la cara de ella.

-¿Lo has pillado ya?. ¡Joder!. Hasta un crío de párvulos lo habría hecho-le dijo esta,molesta,pero al mismo tiempo feliz de haberse atrevido a besarle por fin,con las mejillas algo encendidas. Tenía que admitir que el sabor de su boca era bastante,bastante bueno.

-Pero...-murmuró Rock,que estaba mirando hacia otro lado para disimular su propia vergüenza.-Para decir ese tipo de cosas, se tienen que dar otra clase de besos-comentó,como si fuera todo un entendido en el tema.

-¿Si?.¿Qué otra clase?-le preguntó Revy,interesada en saber que podía hacer el joven japoncito con traje de oficinista.

-Verás...-murmuró este,inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

Cuando sus bocas estuvieron a punto de volver a entrar en contacto, Rock se detuvo,haciendo que Revy contuviera el aliento mientras ambos contemplaban los labios del otro,como si allí residiera algo que los fuera a mantener con vida.

Tras la pequeña pausa de este que solo había servido para poner a Revy impaciente, terminó de inclinarse sobre ella,amoldando lentamente sus labios a los de ella, retirándose un poco cuando noto que esta se estaba poniendo exigente y quería entrar en su boca con rapidez.

-Tómatelo con calma-le murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre ella y volver a besarla.

Y Revy pareció hacerle caso,por que permaneció más tranquila,dejando a Rock que llevara el ritmo, disfrutando del momento.

Acostumbrada toda su vida a un mundo rudo,cruel y despiadado,el beso de Rock fue como si le hubieran abierto las puertas del paraíso,mostrandole todo un nuevo mundo ante ella que esta tradujo rápidamente en su mente como un``_Esta es la jodida mierda mejor que he sentido en mi vida_´´ mientras se agarraba aun más fuerte a Rock,que estaba jugueteando con sus labios,poniéndola más ansiosa antes de abrirse paso a su boca con lentas acometidas de su lengua,haciendo que esta se retorciera bajo él como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Cuando se separaron un poco después en busca de aire,este observó el rostro sonrojado de Revy bajo él,con los ojos brillándoles enfebrecidos de la pasión y agitando las piernas sin cesar.

-Rock...-le susurró esta,a penas incapaz de hablar,pero indicándole a este solo pronunciando su nombre que aquello que había sucedido entre ellos no había sido suficiente para ella.

Ni para él tampoco,notó Rock cuando le hecho un vistazo a su cuerpo y notó que su respiración estaba mucho más que acelerada,casi hiperventilando,preguntándose como demonios no se había dado cuenta antes de la increíble mujer que había estado a menos de dos pasos durante todo ese tiempo.

Se subió en la cama lentamente,sin echar su peso sobre el cuerpo de esta,recargando en los brazos,pero sin alejar el pecho de los pechos de esta,que se sentían tan bien y cálidos contra su cuerpo,colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella para que dejara de agitarlas de aquella manera,pero no sirvió de mucho,ya que comenzó a agitarse contra su rodilla, soltando pequeños gemidos mientras le miraba fijamente,pidiéndole que hiciera algo más que acabara con su tortura.

Rock volvió a besarla suavemente,entrando poco a poco en su boca mientras Revy comenzaba a quitarle la corbata a tirones,aunque en aquella ocasión,este no se quejó de su avidez,sino que la dejo hacer mientras le acariciaba el vientre con una mano y tenía la otra al lado de la cabeza de ella para evitar colocarle el peso de su cuerpo aun.

Cuando Revy consiguió sacarle la corbata,se puso manos a la obra con la camiseta,sin siquiera intentar desabrochar los botones. Solo cogió esta y estiro de golpe,haciendo que reventara y los botones salieran despedidos hacia todas direcciones,pero sin ser bien visibles en la habitación tan llena de desperdicios y basura. El pobre ya tendría que esforzarse en buscar,comprarse otra camisa o ponerse la camisa hawaiana que Revy le había comprado con tanto mimo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las manos de Rock comenzaran a bajar por el vientre de esta hasta llegar a la única prenda de ropa que aun le quedaba en el cuerpo mientras ella hacia otro tanto de lo mismo, batallando con los pantalones de este como si fueran su mayor enemigo,ya que por muchos tirones que le estaba dando,estos no cedían ni se rompía el cierre,haciendo que la ansiedad de ella aumentara y tirara con más ganas, haciendo que Rock soltara una pequeña risilla junto a su boca.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó esta,aun irritada e intentando deshacerse de las dichosas prendas de oficinista que él seguía empeñado en llevar.

-Es que me recuerdas a un gato peleando con un ovillo de lana.

A Revy la habían comparado con muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, ¡Dios,podia jurarlo!,pero nunca con nada tan tierno como un gato. Eso fue algo que la dejo totalmente descolocada y,por un segundo,dejó de luchar con los pantalones y miró fijamente a Rock,que la miraba a su vez con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Pero cuando este se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla,la lujuria volvio a abrirse paso y ella volvió a transformarse en la loba hambrienta que quería devorarlo.

Hizo que Rock girara y lo tumbó en su cama,quedando ella encima y por fin consiguiendo que el dichoso botón del demonio se abriera y consiguiendo poder bajar el cierre,llevándose también la ropa interior conforme le bajo estos,con lo que Revy abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un momento.

Rock parecía un tipo calmado,tranquilo,que no parecía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en como podía ayudar a los demás,pero,debajo de esa fachada,escondía el cuerpo de un hombre.

``_Y ,joder,que hombre_´´,pensó Revy mientras lo contemplaba,haciendo que la cara de este se sonrojara por un segundo.

-¿Pa...pasa algo?-le preguntó este,casi con la intención de mirar hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que estaba comenzando a sentir por la situación.

-No. Nada. Todo bien-comentó esta,consiguiendo salir de su ensimismamiento y alzar la mirada hacia él.

Con ambos ya desnudo y aquel silencio,parecía que ninguno de los dos tenían el valor necesario para el siguiente paso,pero, Rock se movió un poco en la cama para acomodarse,haciendo que Revy,que estaba sentada sobre él,notara el movimiento en su cuerpo y su mente quedara desconectada, colocándose bien sobre su cuerpo y casi cayendo sobre este antes de que él colocara sus manos en las caderas de ella y la detuviera.

Revy,que había mantenido los ojos cerrado mientras hacia aquello prácticamente sin darse cuenta,los abrió y miró a Rock,que le indicó:

-No tenemos que tener prisa.

Y alzó las caderas lentamente,indicando con sus manos para que Revy hiciera otro tanto de lo mismo,fundiéndose con lentitud y haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido a la par.

Pero,tras unos cuantos movimientos suaves,que a los dos les encantó,aceleraron el ritmo, agradeciendo en silencio de que los demás se hallaran lejos de la habitación de ella y,por tanto, ignorantes de lo que estaba teniendo lugar allí mientras los dos mantenían los ojos cerrados, notando que cada vez estaban más cerca de algo que sentía que iba a ser más espectacular que una exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Revy nunca había disfrutado con aquello por sus primeras experiencias habían sido las continuas violaciones de su cuerpo en la cárcel. Con Rock había esperado que fuera algo distinto que esas experiencias,pero no había esperado para nada que fuera algo tan bueno,haciendo que esta jadeara y se retorciera sobre él como si la estuviera matando de placer.

Rock,por otro lado,habia mantenido otras relaciones,eso por descontado,pero nunca nada tan intenso,primitivo y,sin embargo,tan cargado de sentimiento como lo que estaba viviendo con Revy. Estaba más que seguro que después de aquel momento,nunca podría estar con alguna de las otras mujeres con las que había estado en su vida,dandose cuenta de la forma tan educada y sincronizaba que había mantenido en la cama,casi como si siguiera en la oficina y estuviera llevando a cabo unos informes.

Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos poco después, Revy no pudo contenerse y gritó su nombre, apretándole fuerte en su interior mientras temblaba ligeramente y apretaba los puños sobre el pecho de este,dejandole unas marcas rojas,mientras Rock se perdía poco después y apretaba los dientes mientras sentía como si esta le estuviera arrancando la vida. Y,aunque así hubiera sido,él se la abría ofrecido encantado si hubiera estado sintiendo aquello mientras tanto.

Tras el clímax, Revy cayó sobre el pecho de esta agotada, casi sin poder respirar, con el corazón latiéndole como loco,pero,tranquilizándose un poco mientras oía el corazón de Rock latir en su pecho junto a su oído.

Sin embargo,cuando este estiró los brazos y la envolvió en su abrazo,ella se quedó congelada por un segundo por que,hacia ya mucho tiempo,habia decidido que no aceptaría la amabilidad de nadie.

El trato amable no servia más que para hacer que una persona se hiciera débil. Y ella no podía consentir eso,por que,ser débil significaba que no tendría como defenderse cuando todos la abandonaran como habían hecho siempre.

Sin embargo,en aquel momento,en brazos de Rock,no le pareció tan malo ser débil.

Por un momento,se imaginó como seria su vida si abandonaran aquella ciudad maldita y solo liderada por el poder de las armas,como Fabiola le había dicho que hiciera en una ocasión, y fuera junto a Rock a algún lugar tranquilo,solitario,alejados de todo el mundo y de todos los problemas.

De verdad que no se sentía del todo mal,pero Revy sabía que ella nunca podría llevar ese modo de vida.

Amaba las armas con toda su alma,estas eran las únicas que la habían acompañado en años y la habían defendido de todos y todo,liberándola de un hogar opresivo y maltratado,pero llevándola a lugares aun peores.

Allí,en brazos de Rock,no existía nada de todo aquello. Nada de eso. Allí solo era una simple mujer que había estado con el hombre que había querido por elección propia y que estaban recuperando el aliento juntos,sin que nadie les molestara.

-No me gustaría estropear este momento,pero...como no salgamos pronto, Dutch va a entrar a buscarnos y ver que pasa y nos encontrara así.

Ella no dijo nada,pero se sintió un poco mal por que a Rock le molestara que los demás supieran que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Para ella no había habido nada de malo.

-No me gustaría que Dutch te viera desnuda en la cama y creo que las sábanas están en el suelo- terminó de hablar este,abrazándola contra él un poco más fuerte.

Esta sonrió un poco al oír eso,pero se incorporó de golpe,saliendo de los brazos de Rock ,y se le quedó mirando.

-Pues será mejor que nos levantemos ya.¿No decías que hoy podríamos tener trabajo?.

Este asintió mientras como veía que Revy se levantaba e iba sin problemas hasta el baño,parándose al lado de esta y volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha?-le preguntó como si nada.

Este se puso rojo durante un momento,antes de asentir,ponerse en pie y seguirla al mismo tiempo que Revy entraba en la ducha,abría el grifo mientras sonreía y pensaba que nunca en la vida había tenido un mejor despertar.

**Fin.**

**Sobre esta historia me gustaría decir que no he hecho un final definitivo por que no veo a Revy diciéndole a Rock que lo quiere,pero...con esa invitación a la ducha y todo lo que han hablado antes es obvio que lo ha dejado todo claro y Rock lo ha aceptado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que dejéis montones de reviews diciendo que es lo que más os ha gustado y que no,así podré tenerlo en cuenta para próximas ocasiones.**

**Bueno...con esto ya me despido. Nos seguiremos leyendo,¿si?.**

**Besos y bye.**


End file.
